Kirby's Galactic Odyssey
Welcome to The Space Port Greetings all you wastes of space, welcome to the 25th anniversary of the Popstar Spaceport, today and today only we will be offering 0.5% discounts on our high-class tours to show how little we care about you, then you can mosey on over to the White Albatross, The Only '''5 Star Basin Starcraft we have, because we are that stingy with our budget. We "Fortunately" have everything to suit your unwelcomed needs, horrible sense of fashion and pop culture you heathens "enjoy" so much. Now when we take you on the official Galactic Sea Basin Tour where you can look at far more "Superior" planets, away from the trash you poor, poor soul have to suffer through on a daily basis, well all I have to say is.....WHO CARES!!! Anyway my name is Administrator Horizon but you can call me the only person life that matters.....why yes, I do look good thanks for asking, now buzz off before I start charging you people money for every breath you take thank you and goodnight. Meet the Cast Playable Characters/Dream Friends Copy Abilities Veteran Abilities Spirits in the Materion World Spirits in the Materion World.png Attention all passengers please buckle your seat belts and make sure to turn off your cell phones, laptops, tablets or any other electronic devices so their will be no distractions from the main tour. As we traverse the Halken Prime Super Cluster please look out your window to see countless stars and planets along with the center nebula Kabu-Centron that resembles like planet Popstars very old creator and guardian Kabu and if you would turn your attention to our magnum opus for this tour the Galaxy Sized Planet: '''Materion home of all the transport stars that traverse throughout the Galactic Sea Basin Importing and Exporting Exotic Crops, Live Stock, Technology and the very Galactic Star Cruiser your sitting in right now all thanks to, Materions very generous Leader Queen Beezel and supporting her is the air of the throne Princess REDACTED.....where is her name? Any way....oh! I almost forgot to tell you my name; my bad, I am called by the Name Tour Guide Hailey but you can just call me Hailey. Okay now I will let you people go down to the planet's surface and let you look around but I may warn you…try not to touch anything, the last time that happened we had to burry a guy in a lead coffin and got sued for 1,000,000$....now go enjoy your tour while I reconsider my profession :’) Are you okay Haily..... anyway, um welcome to Spirits of the Materion World one of the many game modes in this Galactic Journey, you as Kirby or the character of your choice are put on to planet Materion. A place that has been having some of the worst humanitarian disasters that; i have ever witnessed! I mean people have gone missing, organs laying on the ground; I think I just saw someone's heart on the ground and worst of all the people that are making me report on this are holding my family hostage, thanks a lot and in the meantime I drugged your drink so you can forget that I acknowledged the fact that you are committing a; oh forget about it on to the next story. Meanwhile Queen Beezel has been acting really strange to the point of people having to lock her up in a Psych Ward and The Princess....we have no idea whats happened to her; one morning she was complaining of horrible migraines, then her veins started glowing all different colors along with her hair turning bleach white....and now we're here trying to find out what in the name of God is happening here; and if I will ever be able to quit this dead-end job before I go jump off a building......anyway i will see you people never, don't take care. All Description was written in the view of Admin Horizon Category:2.5D Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Kirby Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Steam Games Category:Multiplayer Games